In certain parking structures, such as those located in densely-populated urban areas, it is known to provide mechanisms that are capable of storing vehicles in closely-spaced configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,938 discloses a vehicle parking system that facilitates the parking and storage of vehicles on vertically-spaced platforms.